I'm Back
by deanlovescasforever
Summary: Dean visits Cas's grave and asks for a miracle. Little does he know, he might be given just that.


A bitter chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he walked over to where they had buried Cas. "I can't believe I'm actually friggin' doing this," Dean said, trying to keep a humorous attitude. "Talking to my dead friend at his grave. What am in a Lifetime movie?" Dean asked with a forced laugh. His smile soon faded and he nervously licked his lips."I just-I really wan-need to talk to you. Just once. Even though there is little to no chance you are actually hearing this, I need to do this," Dean said, looking down at Cas's grave with sadness in his eyes. "I never got to say goodbye." Dean's voice cracked slightly and he swallowed back tears. "I never got to tell you all the things I was too afraid to say and I-" Dean broken off, lip quivering a bit.

"I need to say the things I'm feeling now, because if I don't do something with all these feelings, I'm going to explode...I just...really miss you." Dean placed a hand on Cas's grave and blinked back tears. "I mean, this wasn't how it was suppose to be, you're the friggin' angel here, you were suppose to outlive me...not the other way around...I need you here, Cas." Dean looked up at the sky and blinked back tears. "I need you so freaking much that I can hardly stand it!" Dean nearly shouted, becoming slightly hysteric, having had a few drinks. Dean scrunched up his mouth and sniffed in an effort to resist crying. "And I realize that nothing in my life ever really goes right...and I doubt fate would give me a break by bringing you back to me. But, if there is anyway you can hear me now...please-" Dean broke off, biting his hand to hold backs sobs. Dean took a deep breath and continued. "Please, please just give me this one miracle and come back to me. Because, I don't know how much longer I can handle you being gone." Dean looked down, finally letting the tears flow, not bothering to wipe them away. He reached into his jacket and pulled his flask to take a well needed sip of whiskey. He took a few sips and eventually pulled back to wipe away some tears. Dean let a few more tears fall before cursing and throwing his flask so hard into a tree that it made a dent. He knees gave way then and he fell to his knees, pulling at his hair, not knowing how to deal with this much pain. "I need you..." Dean sobbed, staring down at the gravestone with a few flowers in front of it. From Sam, probably. Dean had been too afraid to return here since they buried him.

"I need you! Please!" Dean shouted even though he knew it was no use, no one was listening. A few more sobs escaped his lips and he failed to control his heavy breathing, which now sounded like gasps. Dean brought his hands up to his face a sobbed into them. Dean was so distracted by his own grief that he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to him.

"Hello, Dean," A familiar gruff voice came from behind him. Dean whipped around to see the angel he had yearned to see for so long a few feet away from him. Dean's breathing that had stopped all together had begun to quicken once more and he shook his head.

"No, no, no. You're not..." Dean began to stand, wiping his tear stained face. The trench coated angel stood a few feet away from Dean with worried eyes, gauging Dean's reaction.

"It is me, Dean." Dean slowly took a subconscious step towards him.

"No, you can't be-you can't...I'm just drunk...I'm just-" Dean struggled to get the words out.

"Stranger things have happened," Cas said, taking a few more steps towards Dean, increasing the hunter's heartbeat. Dean's heart nearly exploded out of his chest as Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, sending electricity throughout his body. "You're not drunk, Dean. This isn't some hallucination, I'm real." Cas stared at Dean's still uncertain face. "I'm back." Dean continued to stare into Cas's eyes, those eyes he had missed. He brought his hand up and placed it on the warm hand on his shoulder. Cas nodded, keeping his gaze with Dean. Dean's eyes widened as he realized this was actually happening. Cas was back. Cas, who had yearned to see ever since he had painfully watched him die, had finally come back. He was here, right in front of him. Dean took his hand off of Cas's and threw is arms around Cas, pulling him in for a tight embrace. His gripped onto to Cas trench coat and felt warm tears fall down his face from a different emotion this time.

"You're back, you're back," Dean subconsciously chanted. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean as well and nodded.

"I'm back," Cas said and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Dean's arms around him.


End file.
